Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida (NozoEli)
by lovenozoeli
Summary: Se acerca su tercer año juntas como novias y Eli no sabe qué regalarle a Nozomi... sin embargo, a pesar de los malentendidos entre ellas dos, Nico les da un pequeño empujón... lo que finalmente lleva a una gran, hermosa e importante decisión para ambas. *Oneshot dedicado a los nuevos scans de NozoEli del día de hoy*:D Disfrútenlo WARNING: ADULT CONTENT (R18)


**Eli POV**

Sinceramente no sé qué hacer… el otro día fui junto a Nozomi a la joyería, estoy segura que lo tomó como un juego, especialmente cuando comenzamos a ver y escoger aros y joyas con el color de ojos de la otra… fue algo involuntario al principio, pero después fue totalmente consciente… aquellas piedras con ese hermoso color turquesa me atrajeron con fuerza, era como ver sus ojos reflejados en esos diminutos cristales, algo que me gustaría ver por el resto de mi vida.

Suspiro, quizás por enésima vez el día de hoy, ¿la razón? Nozomi y yo cumpliremos 3 años de novias esta noche, y no sé qué regalarle ahora que vio aquellas joyas… soy un asco en lo que concierne a escoger regalos… me pregunto qué podría darle. No puedo negar que el hecho de estar cumpliendo tres años junto a mi mejor amiga, junto a la mujer que roba mis suspiros, mi aliento, y que hace acelerar mi corazón cada vez que se sonroja… su rostro es tan bello cuando muestra esa inusual timidez y pureza… bueno, sí, ella es pura en varios sentidos… quizás no en el ámbito íntimo, pues, vaya que es insaciable esta chica… no es como si me molestase en todo caso… - rio – pero, no puedo evitar sentirme afortunada de tenerla a mi lado, de poder despertar cada mañana y sentir su calor envolviendo mi cuerpo, su voz adormecida golpeando mi oreja, sus labios posados en los míos para luego dejar salir un dulce " _buenos días_ ", todo en mi vida junto a ella se ha transformado en algo mágico, divertido, a veces con uno que otro dolor de cabeza, pero nada que uno de sus pucheros o berrinches no arreglen… en verdad, amo y estoy loca por esta mujer.

Me doy cuenta de que comencé a babear de la nada, quizás estaba divagando demasiado – suspiro – limpio mi saliva con la manga de mi blusa, reviso mis fachas en el espejo del baño del departamento que ella y yo compartimos desde hace unos dos años; me perfumo, maquillo, peino y salgo de ahí, en busca de una buena ayuda… que sé conseguiré en alguien en específico, ella nos ha aconsejado bastante durante los años… aunque a veces puede ser poco creíble, Nico, e incluso Maki pueden ser bastante confiables en estos temas… bueno… a veces.

Sacudo mi cabeza ante las múltiples distracciones, necesitaba hacer esto deprisa, no puedo permitir que Nozomi se dé cuenta, o al menos eso intento. Subo a mi auto, enciendo el motor y parto en dirección a mi lugar de destino, el departamento de Maki.

* * *

 **Nozomi POV**

\- Te lo digo Nicocchi, Elichi ha estado muy rara conmigo en estos días… - hago un puchero.

\- ¿No se te ha ocurrido preguntarle el por qué? – mi mejor amiga estaba comenzando a impacientarse del tema, lo sé debido a la expresión que tiene en su rostro.

\- Pues… - desvío la mirada.

\- ¿No? – levanta una ceja. – lo sabía… - suspira. – a veces no tienes remedio, Nozomi…

\- Pues… no es como si Elichi me lo hubiera contado tampoco… - inflo mis mejillas.

\- Es obvio que no te contará algo que le incomode, bueno, debería… pero a veces es necesario mantener cierto tipo de cosas para una misma… ¿entiendes?

\- Vaya, vaya, el estar con Maki-chan te ha hecho más sabia Nicocchi~

\- No empieces, tetona…

\- ¿Qué tienes contra mis pechos?

\- Su enormidad… - una ceja le tembló. – aun no comprendo el por qué te gustaba agarrar los míos…

\- ¿Quieres la verdad? – pregunté con una expresión seria… debo prepararme para correr.

\- Sí… - su tono de voz cambió… esto es malo.

\- Porque a veces me gustaba asegurarme de que crecieras, lo plana que eras era ridículo Nicocchi, a veces incluso pensaba que eras hombre… - saqué la lengua.

\- … - y ahí estaba la reacción que tanto temía… me levanté lentamente del sillón, y simplemente… comencé a correr. - ¡ESTÁS MUERTA MONSTRUO TETÓN!

\- Yaaan~ - no pude evitar reír… a pesar de los años, todo sigue igual… y es algo que me encanta.

\- ¡NO ESCAPARÁS NOZOMI!

\- ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto? – y ahí apareció mi salvadora~

\- M-Maki-chan… ¿t-te desperté?

\- ¿Qué crees, genio? – frotó sus ojos, lucía realmente cansada.

\- P-Perdón, ve a dormir, te prepararé el desayuno, ¿sí?

\- Sí, gracias… - bostezó, y volvió a encerrarse en la habitación.

\- ¿Tuvo turno de noche otra vez? – sonreí melancólicamente.

\- Sí… - suspiró. – no hemos podido estar juntas a solas desde hace unas semanas… en verdad ansío que llegue el viernes, ese día ambas tendremos libre… - una hermosa sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

\- Ya veo… - sonrío, amo ver a Nicocchi así de feliz. – bueno, yo me iré marchando… que tengas un buen día Nicocchi~

\- Sí, sí… solo vete… - sonrió.

\- Sí~ - cuando abro la puerta, alguien que no esperaba estuviese ahí parecía estar a punto de golpear, pero cuando me vio logré notar una señal de terror, ¿qué te traes, Elichi?

\- N-Nozomi, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Ayase Eli~

\- Y-Yo… s-solo vine a conversar con Nico… hehe…

\- Ah, ¿sí?

\- Oh no… - dijo Nicocchi.

\- N-Nozomi, t-te lo explicaré después, ¿sí? Primero… n-necesito conversar con ella… en privado…

\- Has lo que quieras… - me despido de Nicocchi y salgo de aquel lugar.

* * *

 **Eli POV**

\- ¿Quieres un poco de té?

\- C-Claro, gracias…

\- Ahora sí que lo arruinaste, ¿eh? – suspiró, mientras preparaba lo que me ofreció.

\- No sé qué hacer… mucho menos ahora que se enfadó… - suspiré.

\- Ustedes dos son igual de idiotas… me sorprende que hayan podido durar tres años sin darse la ley del hielo…

\- Ni que lo digas… esta es una de las pocas cosas que nos han " _distanciado_ " por así decirlo… - hizo las _comillas_ con sus dedos.

\- Eli, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – me tendió la tasa, apenas la tomé entre mis manos, soplé un poco su contenido… se notaba que estaba algo caliente.

\- ¿Mmm? Claro, ¿qué sucede? – tomé un sorbo a la tasa de té que ella me había ofrecido hace un par de segundos.

\- ¿Has pensado en pedirle matrimonio?

\- Pppfff… - todo lo que había sorbido en mi boca, fue escupido en ese momento. – N-Nico… ¿qu-qué dijiste? – intenté hablar mientras tosía.

\- Lo que oíste… - intentó limpiar la mesa en la cual cayó mi té. - ¿has pensado en dar el siguiente paso?

\- La verdad… - suspiré. – sí… por supuesto que sí lo he pensado…

\- ¿Entonces? ¿qué te detiene? ¿no crees que sería el momento perfecto para hacerlo?

\- ¿Luego de lo enojada que está? Olvídalo… - negué haciendo un gesto con mi mano.

\- Eli, no seas tonta… si no te apresuras puede que ella se aburra de esperarte, lo sabes, ¿no?

\- … - en ese momento reflexioné ante las palabras de Nico, puede que tenga razón.

\- Bueno, tampoco es de mi incumbencia el meterme en sus asuntos… - se encogió de hombros. – por cierto, deberías ir con ella… de seguro debe estar extrañándote ya…

\- N-Nico…

\- ¿Mmm?

\- L-La verdad, tengo algo que mostrarte… - comienzo a buscar en mi bolsillo. – sé que dije que no sabía qué hacer, pero… m-me refería a otra cosa… - saqué aquella pequeña caja de terciopelo.

\- Eli… - abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa. – tú…

\- S-Sí… estoy decidida, pero… m-me da miedo… su respuesta… además no sé si le guste…

\- Déjame verlo… - le entrego aquella caja. – es hermoso… - sonríe. – sé que lo amará…

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Estoy segura de eso… - me le devuelve. – pero no será así a menos que vayas y te disculpes con ella por ser una idiota…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ve y habla con ella… invítala a cenar, algo romántico… algo típico de ustedes dos… sé que todo saldrá bien…

\- No estoy segura…

\- ¿Por qué? – frunció el ceño. – dijiste que te gustaría casarte con ella… ¿por qué dudas?

\- P-Porque… no sé si pedírselo en nuestro aniversario sea lo más apropiado… digo… sería tan cliché y… estoy segura ella espera un regalo muy lindo… por eso no sabía qué regalarle… además… gasté bastante en esto… así que no estoy segura…

\- Eli… - se acerca a mí y golpea levemente mi mejilla. – eres una idiota…

\- ¿A-Ahora qué…?

\- ¡Deja de dudar y ve a pedir su mano de una maldita vez!

\- N-Nico…

\- Confía en mí… esa idiota te dirá que sí… - sonrió.

\- Bien… lo haré… - respiré profundamente. – deséame suerte…

\- La tendrás… adiós…

\- Gracias Nico…

\- Déjate de sentimentalismos y alcánzala… - sonrió.

\- ¡Sí!

* * *

 **Nico POV**

\- Eres una entrometida, ¿lo sabías?

\- Lo sé… - me volteé. – pero aun así me amas, ¿no? – sonreí.

\- Por supuesto tontita… - me besa. – esto es… raro…

\- ¿El que seamos honestas? – reí. – sé a qué te refieres… - miré mi mano, específicamente un dedo en particular. – Nozomi no sospechó nada… fue muy gracioso el verla así…

\- A veces puedes ser cruel, Nico-chan… - muerde mi cuello. – pero así me gustas…

\- Más te vale… - besé sus labios. – hey, ¿vamos a la cama?

\- ¿Y el desayuno?

\- ¿Qué te parece si me comes a mí antes que eso? – rodeé su cuello con mis manos. - ¿qué dices?

\- Itadakimasu…

\- Vamos… - ella me cargó hacia el cuarto, mientras yo aprovechaba de plantar besos en su cuello y hombros. – te amo… Maki-chan…

\- Yo más… Nico-chan…

* * *

 **Nozomi POV**

No puedo creer que me haya _echado_ de la casa de Nicocchi, simplemente es algo inaceptable… ¿qué tanto esconde de mí? En verdad estoy empezando a cansarme de esta situación… si esa mujer no me explica las cosas hoy en la noche entonces… entonces… - suspiro – entonces… tendré que seguir esperando… - sonrío – no hay forma de que me enfade o quiera terminar con ella… la amo, la atesoro demasiado como para perderla por algo tan trivial… sí, puede que ella no desee confiarme todos sus secretos y problemas… sé que eso me molesta y frustra, pero debo esperar, no puedo transgredir su privacidad… después de todo, yo también tengo cosas que no le cuento… y nunca le contaría por la vergüenza que me causaría hacerlo.

Escucho la puerta de nuestro departamento ser abierta… estoy segura y convencida de que se trata de ella… con sutileza me adentro en nuestra habitación, me saco la ropa, me pongo el pijama – sí, sé que es muy temprano – y me acuesto bajo las sábanas. Sus pasos se oyen más y más cerca a mis oídos… suspiro, tiemblo en anticipación de sentir sus manos sobre mí, pero… debo permanecer molesta, o sino todo se arruinará, necesito permanecer fuerte ante sus encantos… y vaya qué encantos posee esta rusa de pacotilla… ok me pasé un poco… esta sexy rusa de… ok, lo dejaré así.

\- Nozomi… - su voz suena triste, me contrae el corazón el escucharla así.

\- … - aun así, decido ser cruel y no contestarle.

\- Amor… - rayos, usó ese típico tono… la detesto… mentira, la amo~

\- … - intenté hacerme la dormida, pero… ¿quién se duerme a las 12 del día, con pijama y con unos… 28 grados?

\- Amor sé que estás despierta… - mueve mi cuerpo un poco. – n-necesito decirte algo importante…

\- Mmm… - ya no soporté esa voz… decidí encararla. - ¿qué?

\- Nozomi… - intentó acariciar mi rostro, pero me moví por inercia… no, no hagas esa expresión… no pongas esa cara que me parte el corazón… demonios, Elichi…

\- S-Solo dime lo que quieres… - desvié la mirada.

\- Te amo… - me sorprendí ante la simpleza y fuerza con que dijo esas palabras.

\- Lo sé…

\- Tu… ¿me amas? – me volteé y la encaré.

\- Por supuesto que lo hago, ¿tienes alguna duda? – fruncí el ceño, no sabía a qué venía esa inseguridad.

\- No es que lo dude Nozomi, no es eso… - suspiró. – demonios, esto es demasiado difícil para mí…

\- ¿Qué quieres? Dilo ya… - soné muy cortante y gravosa, lo sé, pero ya no soporto tanto misterio… mi paciencia se está acabando.

\- Nozomi… - se abalanzó contra mí, descolocándome. – no te diré nada si sigues con esa actitud… - cielos… esa mirada… ahh~

\- ¿Q-Qué quieres? – me sonrojé, puedo sentir mis mejillas ardiendo.

\- … - ella sonríe, y se acerca lentamente… demonios qué lento se acerca. – no… no haré las cosas a tu manera esta vez…

\- E-Elichi, hace calor, ¿podrías…?

\- ¿Quitarme? – asentí. – no… - me sorprendí ante ello, ella jamás ha sido tan… dominante…

\- E-Elichi… - mi mirada cambió, mi supuesta _hostilidad_ se esfumó por completo.

\- Nozomi… - ella besó mi cuello con fuerza, hambre y deseo, algo que me hizo jadear en el instante que posó sus labios en mi piel.

\- A-Ahh~ - sus manos trabajaron como nunca… sus dedos recorrían ansiosamente mi figura, mientras que su otra mano buscaba por mi seno, y al encontrarlo, lo apretó con fuerza, dándome una mezcla entre dolor y placer.

\- No te dejaré ir nunca… - mordió mi cuello… sé que quedará morado. – eres mía… - lamió aquella _herida_. – nadie más puede tocarte… - rompe los botones de mi pijama. – solo yo puedo besarte… - besa mis labios. – solo yo puedo hacerte gemir… - y vaya que lo está haciendo. – solo yo… puedo poseerte… - su mano se mete bajo mis bragas, y comienza a mover sus dedos de una manera agresiva… tan dominante y deseosa, me encanta. – solo yo… puedo brindarte el placer que sientes y sentirás de ahora en adelante… - sus labios van a mi seno derecho, lo lame, lo besa, y finalmente muerde uno de mis pezones, haciéndome gritar del dolor, sensación que se esfumó cuando lo besó y lamió con gentileza… cielos esta mujer me vuelve loca. – recuerda esto, Nozomi… - metió dos de sus dedos en mi entrada, lo hizo de golpe. – eres mía… - y movió su muñeca con fuerza, mientras su palma frotaba mi clítoris.

\- E-E…li… chi… - mis manos aferraron con fuerza las sábanas, mis piernas se separaron aún más, temblaban, estaban cansadas, dolían… pero rayos que bien se sentía.

\- Si quieres más… ruégame… - paró sus movimientos repentinamente. - ¿pasa algo?

\- ¿P-Por qué? – estaba desesperada, necesitaba sus dedos en mi interior una vez más.

\- Ya te lo dije… si quieres algo… - mordió mi oreja, y susurró. – ruégame…

\- Ahh~ - gemí ante tal acción… Elichi siendo dominante, sádica… demonios, ¡me encanta! - ¡Más! ¡Dame más por favor!

\- ¿Qué quieres? – frotó mi clítoris con su pulgar.

\- T-Tus dedos… - lamió mis senos.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- MMm~ - la miré a los ojos… estaban oscurecidos… contenían tal pasión, intensa, posesiva, deseosa… podía sentir mi intimidad contraerse con tan solo esa mirada… amo a esta mujer, lo hago en cuerpo y alma. – en mi… va…va…

\- ¿Dónde… Nozomi? – comenzaba a sacar sus dedos. – si no lo dices pronto sacaré mis dedos…

\- ¡E-En mi vagina! – cubrí mi rostro de la vergüenza. – date prisa y házmelo…

\- ¿Qué más?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Te faltó decir algo… - sonrió… ¡la odio!

\- ¡Házmelo de una maldita vez Ayase Eli!

\- No era lo que esperaba, pero… - comenzó a mover sus dedos nuevamente. – me conformo con eso…

\- E-Elichi… - mis gemidos incrementaban en intensidad a cada movimiento y embestida de su mano, se sentía mejor que todas las veces en que lo hemos hecho… ¿será que soy una masoquista?

\- Vamos Nozomi… vente por mí… - sonrió.

\- L-Lo haría con gusto… s-si no tuvieras… mmh~ esa estúpida sonrisa en tu rostro…

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – aumentó la fuerza y velocidad de su mano. – tú te lo ganaste, insolente… - bajó su rostro hacia mi entrepierna… y lo que hizo me va a ser querer matarla. – con permiso… - mordió mi clítoris… provocando que me viniera en segundos.

\- Ahhhh~! – sin quererlo, un transparente líquido comenzó a salir, salpicándole el rostro. – Eli…ahh…Elichi…

\- Vaya, vaya… sí que te viniste… - limpió su rostro, pero nunca me hubiera esperado que se… lamiera los labios de una manera tan… seductora…

\- Elichi… - me senté, me dolían las piernas… creo que las forcé demasiado.

\- Sabes deliciosa Nozomi… como siempre~

\- Tonta… - la beso. – no me vuelvas a preocupar de esa manera… - la abracé.

\- Lo siento… - ¿volvió a la normalidad? – es solo que no encontraba la forma de preguntarte algo… y no creo sea lo mejor después de… lo que hicimos… - se sonroja, la Elichi tierna también me encanta.

\- Elichi… - tomo sus dos manos entre las mías. – sabes que te amo, ¿cierto?

\- S-Sí…

\- Entonces, ¿por qué dudas en confiar en mí? Sabes que estaré para ti siempre… - beso sus manos. – te amo tontita…

\- Nozomi… - baja la mirada unos segundos. – lamento que sea de esta forma, pero… - comienza a hurgar en su chaqueta. – esto era lo que te quería mostrar… - se levanta de la cama, arregla un poco sus fachas y… se agacha. – Nozomi, te amo, eres uno de mis más grandes tesoros… me haces feliz y plena, contigo siento que puedo superar cualquier cosa… por esa razón… me sentiría aun más afortunada… - abre la cajita. – de que te convirtieras en mi compañera eterna… en mi esposa… Nozomi, ¿te casarías conmigo?

\- … - quedé estupefacta ante sus palabras… esa mirada tan sincera y llena de amor, y pose galante y elegante, los sentimientos y ansiedad que reflejan sus ojos azul cielo… amo tanto a esta mujer… ¿cómo negarme a compartir con ella la eternidad? – por supuesto que sí amor… por supuesto que acepto… - las lágrimas comienzan a caer por mis ojos, estaba tan emocionada por esta mujer, esta tontita que me provoca los más hermosos sueños y experiencias de mi vida, mis suspiros, jadeos y sonrisas, esta mujer es mi todo, y lo será por el resto de nuestras vidas.

\- Te amo, Nozomi…

\- Y yo a ti… mi futura esposa… Elichi~

 **~Fin~**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado :) aquí está el OS dedicado a los nuevos y hermosos scans de NozoEli que salieron hoy :'D cuídense y espero sus reviews! :D**


End file.
